His Butler, Parental Guardian?
by FuntomCandy
Summary: One girl was entrusted with the task of protecting the Earl of Aldridge. But what happens when someone finds out they're underage and a certain raven-haired butler is assigned to be their parental guardian? Touched by magic on a trip away from home, the moon rises and their fates slowly intertwine. SebxOC SebastianxOC
1. His Maid, Superstitious

**Author's Note: Hey Kuroshitsuji fans! It's good to see you all here. This OC just popped into my head after reading so many SebastianxOC fics so... Here. Also, since I want to really make sure the OCs are introduced properly, I'm going to be focusing on them for the first few chapters. I also made sure to do my research on names and history, but sometimes I might not be accurate. Please let me know if I make any mistakes throughout my story and constructive criticism is very much appreciated.**

* * *

**OC Information:**

ALDRIDGE: Old English surname meaning "noble ruler"

ERIMENTHA: Greek female name meaning "Collector Of Thoughts", "Determined Protector", "high physical courage", "impulsive energy", and "fervid imagination".

WILLIAM: English male name meaning Strong-willed Warrior

ETTORE: Greek name meaning "to hold, to have"

RAEGAN: Irish female name meaning "child of the small king"

RAE (abbreviation for RAEGAN): Variant spelling of English Ray, meaning "wise protector."

* * *

**Now that I've done that, enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: His Maid, Superstitious**

Superstition- a belief or notion, not based on reason or knowledge, in or of the ominous significance of a particular thing, circumstance, occurrence, proceeding, or the like.

It all started out with a mother. Doesn't it always? It was not just any mother; it was a mother of the finest social ranks. The business she was in had many dealings with affiliates of the underworld. Safety was very hard to come by for anyone with her dangerous occupation. Her name was Duchess Erimentha Aldridge and similarly to many members of the upper class, she held dear a beloved treasure. That treasure was her only son, William Aldridge. In order to protect her only child, she did what she believed any mother would. She wanted to protect her child. However, she was unsure who would be suitable for the task.

One day at a market, she encountered the most stubborn, dedicated woman she had ever met. The girl had been arguing with an apparently drunk merchant.

"Why do you even bother trying to be such a loyal dog? It's not worth it and you're going to have to do everything you're told." The man mused, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'd have a _much_ better life if you ran away from the dull life of a servant and came out to hang with the boys." He slid his hand down her back only for his hand to be slapped away.

"I would protect my master with every last fiber of my being and would be willing to carry out their dirty work and to even shed blood if necessary. I would ready to take whatever the world throws at me with a determined soul. _Don't you ever insult me by even considering ;'d trade my dreams for a couple of drinks with scum like you_." She said. Erimentha had seen such a bright light within the young girl and had decided to talk with her before she'd completed her errands.

"You there!" She walked over to the stubborn young woman with determination. "What is your name?"

The girl looked up at the Duchess with narrowed eyes. "Well wouldn't you like to know?" She picked up an apple and placed it into her basket. "If you're trying to sell me something, then you'd better get a move on. I don't have that much spending money." She began to walk away.

"I am the Duchess of Aldridge and I believe you are the perfect guardian for my son, William." She declared, holding out a picture of her late baby. She told the girl about all that she'd gone through with the underworld and why she needed someone to protect him.

"_Of all people, why me?"_ The girl spoke up, dumfounded at the idea this Duchess believed she could ever take on such a challenging task.

"You are a strong-willed, determined, and stubborn young woman. You remind me of myself and that is why I believe you are the one I can ask to protect him." Erimentha looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please tell me your name. I will provide anything you ask, so long as it is within my power to give it to you."

"My name is Reagan Ettore and I was previously involved with criminals. I want you to clear my name because I am not the same person I used to be. I desire to pledge my loyalty to someone, after trusting no one in the past." She confessed, only talking about her past because Erimentha had.

"Of course, I promise I will." Erimentha told everyone her child was a stillborn except for Raegan. Ever since that day, Raegan had made an oath to be her son's guardian. She worked hard to protect the young master and had kept her promise completely. Working in the countryside, alongside the young lord, she found life to be picture perfect and quite frankly, both of them found it boring.

* * *

**After 13 Years of Taking Care of the Earl of Aldridge (William Aldridge)…**

"William, what would you like to do today?" I said, placing a cup of Earl Grey tea on top of his desk.

"Get out of this stupid mansion, that's what." He said, resting his hands on the back of his head, appearing annoyed.

"Don't be stupid." I said, scolding him.

"How long am I gonna be holed up in here? _Honestly_." He groaned, exaggerating his sighs dramatically.

"It's not like I'm keeping you hostage. I'm just making sure you stay safe." I huffed, inflating my chest with disbelief. It's thanks to me after all that he's hale and hearty after all these years of safekeeping.

"How dull." He said with lack of interest.

"Well, then what do you suggest?" I said, wondering what his answer would be.

"Let's go somewhere. _Anywhere_." He pleaded, glancing up at me with phony tears.

"_Absolutely not_. What if we ran into trouble? I promised your mom to-"

"C'mon! Restraining me won't prepare me for anything!" He begged, tugging on my shirt as if his life depended on it. I shifted uncomfortably under his determined gaze for a few seconds before I finally gave in.

"Very well. We should probably stay away from the city where many dangers lurk. Any place other than there?" I said, making sure he'd at least stay out of trouble after me finally agreeing to this long-wanted escape from the mansion.

"Let's go for a short trip! A trip to an island! A trip to the beach! Let's go to the club!" He said eagerly. I checked my wallet, finding only a small amount of money from the reserves his mother had left us. I sweat-dropped.

"A-Ah well…. There won't be any clubbing. And… we don't have enough savings to waste on a vacation to an island. And… you don't even know how to swim, idiot!" I said, getting ticked off.

"_Well then what do you suggest, Miss Raegan_?" He narrowed his eyes at me angrily, as if waiting for me to suggest not going at all. I glared at him, wondering whether he'd wring my neck if I proposed exactly that. I looked out the window, pondering the consequences when my attention focused on the striking landscape of the mountains.

"W-Well, how about a trip to the mountains?" I put forward, hoping it would capture his interests. He was taken aback for a moment and then began shaking his head fervently in agreement.

"It's decided. We'll leave tomorrow then? I'd better start packing! Adieu!" He scurried out of the room without looking back.

"W-Wait a minute! William!" I whimpered after him. At least we've come to an agreement. I suddenly felt cheated. He's surely going to take advantage of this risky little trip! I had better be especially on guard. I looked down at my tea only to remember that earlier when I had made the tea I had mistakenly forgotten to put the tea into the pot before pouring on the boiling water. A sudden chill ran down my spine. No wonder I had felt particularly unsettled about this trip! _That's definitely a bad omen_!

I whizzed over to the young earl's room only to find him humming to himself relaxedly while packing bags for the trip through a crack in the door. He looked so _content_. I watched him for a little while longer, before heading back woefully. _Perhaps it is just me being over-cautious_. I carefully changed into my nightgown and gathered my belongings inside of a leather bag. In my last efforts to extinguish whatever uncertainties I had for the next day, I blew out my candles and dreamt of salt and rabbit's feet. Though I stupidly believe in ridiculous superstitions, it wouldn't do any harm to wish avoiding broken mirrors, stepladders, crows and black cats, would it? I just hope I didn't jinx anything…..

* * *

**After a Night of Unnecessary Worries and Ridiculous Superstitions… **

"Ngh! What?" I woke up with a jolt, my hair disheveled and my clothes in disarray. They appeared to be wet, but I was too weary to notice.

"Hurry it up, would you! You said we'd go on that trip! You can't back out on me now!" William stood at the foot of my bed with an empty pale of water. I checked the clock.

"It's 5 am, you inconsiderate spawn! _Go away_!" I nuzzled my head underneath my pillow irritably.

"Get up! My mother didn't hire a lethargic maid!" He yanked me from the warmth of my bed and threw the clothes I had layed out the night before on me. "Here!" He stomped out of the room only to come back five minutes later with his suitcase to ask why I was still sitting there with a blank look on my face.

"It's too early… Just five more minutes~!" I headed back towards the bed drowsily.

"Oh no you don't! Come here!" He grabbed me and sat me down in front of him.

"I'm gonna come back in five minutes. If you haven't dressed yourself in that amount of time, then I'll do it for you!" He taunted me easily. "_Hurry, Hurry_." He left the room.

I took of my clothes so quickly, any stripper would have been left awe-struck. I paced myself, putting on all my clothes in the small amount of time I was given. I brushed my teeth quickly and fixed my hair in a somewhat messy braid.

"It's been five minutes~!" William sang. "Are you ready yet? I'm coming in, ready or not." He opened the door only to find me trying to untie a knot in my shoelaces.

"What? _I'm ready_." I grumbled, gesturing at my fully-clothed self. I grabbed our bags and headed out the door.

"We're going to climb the mountain you know." He said, directing me to the kitchen. "Pick out some food for us to bring." He shoved me into the pantry, taking the bags.

"Whaaa... Since when?!" I was surprised, but began looking for food anyway. It's not every day he decides not to use a carriage to go somewhere.

"Since we arranged this yesterday." He shrugged, not worried in the least. I gathered everything I believed was required and split it in half. Half for me and half for him. I strapped my bag on to my shoulders, then helped William get his on correctly. "Alright. Let's go!" He said, expressing a beaming white smile.

"_Let's go_…." I muttered, knowing this was going to be a _long_ walk.

* * *

**What will await the Aldridge Residents at the top of the mountain?**

**Find out in the next chapter of "His Butler, Parental Guardian"!**


	2. His Maid, Unlucky

**Author's Note: **Hey Guys! I'm back again. Looks like I have the next couple chapters ready. Please read and review my story! On that note... The next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two: His Maid, Unlucky**

Unlucky- lacking good fortune, ill-fated, ominous

* * *

**Five Miles Later, At the Top of the Mountain…**

"_Finally_! Were here!" I sank to my knees in happiness. The young earl had worked hard to get to the top of the mountain, trying to make it seem as though it was easy as pie. I didn't bother to put on a show, letting every living being know all the blood, sweat, and tears I shed to get there. _Like hell_ I would come to the top without breaking a sweat. William had tried to, but let's be real here- _No human can do that_.

"Yes, finally." He glanced towards a building that said 'Hawthorne Hotel' and motioned to go towards it.

"Did we really have to walk all the way up here? What a waste of time." I sniveled, melting under the intensity of the sun.

"Weren't you the maid at the _top of the staff_ at the manor?" He questioned me, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The training wasn't as lame as this." I frowned, sticking my tongue out at him.

"It's lame to you, but it's fun for me." He grinned, not caring what my feelings were about it.

"Rude snob." I muttered, looking towards the hotel. From the looks of it, the building seemed ancient and probably hadn't had a refurbishment in a very long time.

"What did you say?" He faced me suddenly, mock tears spilling from his eyes.

"Retard." I shoved his face away and yanked on the main entrance doors. Taking the last bit of strength I had, I hauled the heavy doors open so William and I could get inside.

"Helloooo! Anybody in here?" William's voice echoed throughout the empty hallways. "Did we get the wrong place?"

"Good Afternoon!" A friendly woman greeted the two from behind what looked like a giant desk. "How may I help you?" I tried to hide my stunned face as best I could. I could have sworn she'd just appeared out of _nowhere_!

"A-Ah yes, we're here to stay for the night." William said, wearing the same shocked face as I was, but appearing more composed.

"Can I have your full name please?" She looked down from the notepad she had been writing in.

"William Aldridge." He said clearly.

"and the young woman?" she said, expecting me to be a noblewoman.

"Raegan. Raegan Ettore." I watched her curiously. _She looks like she doesn't get out much_...

"My name is Opal Hawthorn, but people around here like to call me Obaba. You could say I've run this hotel since the beginning of time. Do you know how long you'll be staying?" She asked politely.

"Only for one night." I smiled.

"Great. You'll be staying in room 142. Enjoy your stay, you two."

"We will." William said as he began pulling me towards the room Obaba had let us use. He found the door to room 142 and pressed the key into the keyhole. I pushed the door open, shoving a doorstop on the floor to keep the door from closing. I set down my bags, wiping the sweat off my brow.

"Time to eat!" I dug into my suitcase to find a croissant sandwich and a packet of Chamomile Tea for the young earl. I grabbed a banana, some Nutella and bread. Quickly cutting up the banana and spreading the Nutella on to the bread, I made myself one of my favorite types of sandwiches. I handed Will his croissant sandwich and started preparing the tea happily.

"Thanks for the food." He said, talking with his mouth full. I sighed. _It never gets old_. He looked at my banana Nutella sandwich with scorn.

"You're only going to get fat if you keep eating that." He laughed, drinking the tea I'd just poured him. A tick mark formed on my forehead as I poured myself some tea and sat down.

"Jerk." I mumbled, taking a big bite of my favorite dish. My eyes lit up as the flavor seeped in and it took all I had not to dance with joy. "_So good_."

"Whatever." Will took a peek at the clock and sighed. "I'm tired after walking for so long. I think I'm gonna take a nap. You can do whatever you want I guess."

He turned to walk towards the bed and fell asleep almost on instant. _Dang_. I walked outside the room, making my way quietly outside. I closed the creaky door, making sure it was locked. Walking away from the room, I was greeted by a happy Obaba in the room we'd first met her. It seemed like she always managed to appear out of thin air. The old woman sure knew how to be sneaky.

"Hey, Girlie! What was your name again?" She inclined her ear, my identity already forgotten.

"Raegan." I smiled a close-eyed smile. I hope she doesn't want to start up a conversation. I really _hate_ having to repeat things more than once.

"Would you mind walking for a bit in the hotel garden with me?" She said walking towards me enthusiastically.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do anyways." I said, shrugging as she led me to what looked like the hotel backyard. Except it was far more vast than any backyard I'd ever seen and far more beautiful. "_Amazing_!" I praised the scenery.

"Thank-you. I do my best to keep the flowers healthy." Obaba said smugly. In the beginning, I'd thought she hadn't worked to keep the hotel together at all. The place hardly looked like it had any new things to offer and seemed a bit run-down. But now I realized that all of the time not spent on the building had been paid in the garden. _This old woman doesn't seem old at all_. It's a miracle she's been maintaining the whole garden.

"_How on earth do you do it_?" I sat in the field of daisies dumbfounded.

"Do you want me to let you in on a little secret?" I nodded. "I use magic. Would you like to learn how to use some?" She showed me her hands and gestured to the lines on her palms. "My ancestry fades back to long time ago where magic-users were known as witches, demons, and faeries. Everyone granted magic power knew that with that great power comes great responsibility. Each magic-user has the ability to bless and curse other beings. In some cases, a magic-user will bless or curse another being to teach them a valuable lesson or to twist their fate. But in most cases, it's just so they can pass on into another life." She looked at a growing sprout and pressed her hands into the soil. The flower grew into a beautiful sunflower and it began to sway in the wind.

"_Cool_.." I complimented her.

"Do you know why I asked you to come with me to the garden today?" Obaba said, leaning against an oak tree.

"I'm not sure why, but I'm glad you invited me." I said, watching the sun set.

"I brought you here to bestow a gift upon you, but before I give you it I am going to ask you a favor. Can you stare into this bonfire and tell me what you see? It's very important." She walked over to a pile of wood and lit it in a snap.

"S-Sure, I guess..." I looked into the flame and was astonished when I found a chestnut-colored cat's golden eyes watching the night sky through the blaze of the fire.

"What do you see, Rae?" Obaba asked me, touching my shoulder lightly.

"I-I see a cat staring at me a-and it's looking up into the night at the moon." I stuttered.

"_Is the moon full_?" She questioned me.

"Y-Yes. But why does that matter?" I managed to turn towards Obaba. "What does it mean?"

All she did was chuckle and say, "_You'll see in due time_." She blew golden dust onto my head from her palms and whispered, "**_videte lunam_**."

I looked up at her with curious eyes. "Was that a blessing or a curse?"

She smiled and said, "_It is whatever you wish it to be_." I followed her down back to the hotel and she opened the doors for me to enter.

"Thank-you for taking me to the garden, Obaba. Good night." I waved farewell to her and opened the door to our room to find the earl still sleeping from his nap. "Good Night, William." I planted a kiss on his small forehead and tucked myself into the other bed. I turned out the light, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**A Peaceful Night Later...**

"Ah! What a lovely day!" I stretched my arms, looking over at a sleeping William. I guess the hike up here had taken more of a toll on him then I'd thought. "Wakey Wakey!" I put on a goofy grin and set out his clothes. I heard a few grumbles from him and a slight shifting noise. "Good, you're awake!" I greeted him. "I'll make breakfast." I pulled out the bread and began to toast some. Then as soon as they were done, I grabbed the jelly and spread it evenly on to the toast with the knife. All the while the Oolong Tea had been boiling in the kettle and it was now ready. The young earl slumped out of bed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He glanced at the clock. 7 am.

"Why are we waking up so late?" He grumbled.

"You mean why are YOU waking up so late. I woke up at 5 am." I smiled proudly.

"Then why didn't you wake me up?" He bantered.

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping though~! Should I really have woken you?" I cooed at him, pinching his chubby little cheeks.

"_Yes_!" He said, slapping my hands away. "We should have been out the door an hour ago."

"Weren't you the one who wanted to get _out_ of the mansion?" I cocked my head to the side questioningly.

"W-Well now I want to go home is there something wrong with that?" He stuttered, caught off-guard with my curious question.

"_Not at all_." I giggled, handing him his grape jelly covered toast. "Here's breakfast." We ate quickly and packed the remainder of our things inside our bags. After we'd finished cleaning up our mess from the day before, we exited the room and came up to the same big desk we'd seen the previous morning.

"Obaba-san!" I called to the all-too-familiar old woman. She appeared before our eyes and made me take an involuntary jump. "A-Ah! You scared me, Obaba!" I scratched my head nervously. I was still wondering about that gold dust she'd blown on me last night. What did the chestnut-colored cat with golden eyes mean? Was it a symbol? Perhaps an omen? And the "videte lunam" thing?! It's all just so confusing! Suddenly Obaba stopped my train of thought when she put a hand on my shoulder.

"_Be careful tonight, Raegan_." She said, and waved to us as we turned to leave. Will grabbed my hand and led me out the door. I turned around to ask what Obaba had meant but she had already vanished. _Sneaky old woman_.

* * *

**What magic has been placed on Reagan?**

**Find out in the next chapter of "His Butler, Parental Guardian"**


	3. Young Earl, Underage

**Author's Note: **Warning this chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter will be much longer. Sorry haha this chapter ends with too good of a spot.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Young Earl, Underage**

Underage- below the required or standard age

* * *

**After Five Miles of Walking, Back at the Aldridge Manor…**

"_Home, Sweet Home_!" William greeted the manor. "It feels so good to be back!" He fell back onto the couch with a thud. "_Heavenly_!"

I hauled the bags through the front entrance only to find a note on the door.

**_'If Earl William Aldridge does not find and give evidence of a parental guardian within the next 3 weeks, he and the rest of the Aldridge residents will be sent to an orphanage for proper care.'_**

"_What the hell_..." I said, looking at the note with utter astonishment. "_How_...?" Will got up and saw me staring at the piece of paper in my hand.

"What's going on?" He took it and read it, taking on the same horrified expression. "_Oh God_... What now?" A sudden light bulb appeared in my head.

"Your mother had a list of allies we could rely on, should we ever encounter an emergency situation like this one. I think there was one family in particular she'd placed her trust in." I racked my brain for a few seconds before deciding to just go ahead and look for the page. "Aha!" I said, grasping an old piece of paper within my hands. "Found you!" I handed Will the piece of paper. It read first and foremost:

**_'Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive'_**

"I'll write them a letter explaining our circumstances. I'm sure they will help us right away. Do not worry." I reassured him, pulling out a blank piece of letter paper and my pen. Dipping the pen into the ink, I began to write the first letter I'd written in years.

* * *

**At the Phantomhive Household...**

"We've received a letter, Young Master." A butler clad in black presented an envelope closed with an Aldridge seal. "It's addressed to your parents."

"Give it to me." the young earl said, snatching the envelope from the demon. Ciel opened it and read what it had to say.

_'Dear Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive,_

_I regret to inform you that I will need your assistance. The Aldridge and Phantomhive residents have had an allegiance for a number of years. My mother, Erimentha Aldridge, spoke of your family as if they were a part of ours. I was told to contact you should I ever encounter a problem. Just recently, after returning from a trip in the mountains, I received a note that said if do not find a parent guardian in the next three weeks, I and the rest of the Aldridge residents will be sent to an orphanage for "proper care". I would like to request that you become my parent guardian. Please consider lending me a hand, you are my last hope._

_Sincerely,_

_Earl William Aldridge'_

Ciel gripped the paper, wondering who the members Aldridge family were.

"Well are you going to pertain to your parents' wishes and help him?" Sebastian questioned, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Sebastian... You're of age aren't you?" He studied the raven haired man, an idea slowly making its way into his clever mind. "You'll be the parental guardian." He folded the letter and put it inside of his desk cabinet.

"If you so desire, Young Master." He complied; unaware of the magnitude of the task he'd just been given.

* * *

**What is in store for the raven-haired butler?**

**Find out in the next chapter of "His Butler, Parental Guardian"**


	4. His Maid, Incredulous

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is a rather intense chapter with an adventure where Raegan and William are introduced to some of the main characters from Black Butler. A trip to the market or a trip to the tomb? Read to see what happens next!

* * *

**Chapter Four: His Maid, Incredulous**

Incredulous- not prepared or willing to believe

* * *

**Late at Night at the Aldridge Manor…**

I walked outside to gaze at the stars once I had unpacked my belongings and sent the letter to the Phantomhive Manor. "What a beautiful night." I thought, glancing up at the darkness of the sky. "It must be a new moon." I rolled so I could face them without being uncomfortable only to be met with an agonizing pain. The agony spread from my sides to my back and spine. Then after a few more distressful moments I was no longer discomforted by the torturous swelling feeling, though my head still felt like it was throbbing. I moved to face the pond near the grassy area I had been sitting at only to be startled with an unfamiliar reflection. I had meant to scream but it came out as a roar. "_Shit_…" I quieted myself. I can't under any circumstances let Will know about this until I figure out what the hell is happening. It all started to piece together slowly when I thought back to the trip to the mountains. "_Obaba_…." I seethed with anger when I realized just what the gold dust had done to me. _Wait a minute I just spoke_! I faced my reflection again and this time observed more closely. I looked like a chestnut-colored cat with golden eyes alright. But now that I remembered it, the cat in the fire had seemed a lot bigger than your average domestic cat. _No friggin way_. Obaba said it wasn't a blessing or a curse, but it sure doesn't seem like a gift to become a _giant were-panther for no apparent reason. _Maybe she did this for a reason. She said witches bless or curse to teach someone a valuable lesson, to twist their fate or to pass on into another life. Okay, I _highly doubt_ a woman who could take care of such an enormous garden would be nearing her death. I don't think I did anything deserving of a lesson… But would she really want to _twist my fate_? I brooded over the subject for quite some time, finally drifting off into a light doze. Or a catnap, which currently suited me.

* * *

**Aldridge Manor Grass at Four in the Morning…**

"Oh my gosh William won't believe the dream I just had. Being cursed by a witch named Obaba in the mountains to twist my fate, then coming back to the manor and turning into some kind of were-cat under the new moon. Talk about-" I felt around only to realize that I was not happily slumbering in my bed. I was laying in the same pile of grass I had believed I had walked to in my far-fetched dream. "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" I got up, investigating my surroundings. "This is not happening!" I ran inside to the Manor library. Just to prove this was all just a messed up dream, I'll find out what Obaba said to me in Latin and invalidate this misunderstanding. I looked through the shelves and found one that would help me obtain the information I needed. It read:

**_'_****_Latin to English Dictionary'_**

"Perfect." I sat down, content with my findings and began searching under the section with words starting with the letter 'V'. I stopped when I found videte and read the translation.

**_'_****_Videte means see'_**

I went back to the 'L' section and searched for lunam.

**_'_****_Lunam means moon'_**

"Then Videte Lunam means 'see moon'? Huh?" I gazed at the bookcase and located a Latin phrasebook. "Videte Lunam… Videte Lunam…" I searched the phrasebook and spotted it.

**_'_****_Videte Lunam means to heed the moon or look to the moon'_**

"Is this a joke?" I thought of the chestnut panther I had seen in the fire and my reflection last night. "Maybe there's some myths about cats and the moon in here…" I quickly came across a Mythology book and opened its pages. Searching the index and glossary for any information on cats, I came across a section solely about felines.

**_'_****_Bast: Ancient Egyptian Goddess of protection, fertility, the moon, and the protector of all cats.'_**

**_'_****_In Celtic Lore, cats were guardians of the gates to the Otherworld and their treasures. Cats were considered a spiritual link between humans and the universe.'_**

**_'_****_During the Middle Ages, Christians associated cats with witchcraft and Satan.'_**

**_'_****_In Japan, cats are revered for drawing good fortune and warding off evil spirits.'_**

"Okay that's not going to help…. Maybe there's something about moon and transformations?" I took a peek at the sections mentioning the moon and stumbled across more relevant subject.

**_'_****_A werewolf (lycanthrope, demon hound) is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shape shift into a wolf or a therianthropic hybrid wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse or affliction. A werewolf has the ability to turn into its full-wolf form under the light of the full moon. A were-cat (demon cat) means "werewolf" for a feline therianthropic creature. A ware-cat has the ability to change into its full-feline form under the light of the full moon. A ware-cat can also change into a smaller cat form that looks similar to the average domestic cat at will. In some cases, the ware-cat's human form can sometimes reveal cat ears and cat tail when they are being defensive or very comfortable in their surroundings. In European folklore, both are said to bear tell-tale physical traits even in their human form. These included curved fingernails, low-set ears and a swinging stride. Back in the 15_****_th_****_ century, many werewolves and ware-cats were often put on trials. People began fearing the night and the moon so they would always be careful not to stay out late. In those times, these mythical creatures were diminishing quickly. Some of them stayed together in packs and others were more independent. Everyone was guarded when the sun set. Both species would spread news to each other by whispering in Latin: 'Videte Lunam' which signified that they should heed the moon or look to the moon.'_**

I dropped the book from my hands and trembled with laughter. _Holy shit_. I splashed my face with cold water, trying to wash away the uneasiness I had just felt. _Surely this isn't actually happening_. I placed a hand to my forehead, checking to see if maybe a fever had hallucinated it all. Besides, there are physical traits that designate a ware-cat. I glanced at my fingernails to see if they were curled. They seemed curled enough but weren't they always. I tucked my hair behind my ears to find my ears looked slightly low-set. "Well, not _really_…" I walked out of the room to wake William. He _will_ wake up. It's five o'clock now, the time he usually wakes up. If he decides to become tired now, I'll never forgive him. "William! William wake up! This is an emergency! Super important!" I shook him awake.

"What? What's going on?" He rubbed at his eyes nervously, sensing my alarm.

"I need you to tell me if I have a swinging stride or not!" I demanded, shaking his shoulders again but twice as violently.

"You woke me up for _this_? Sometimes you really are strange…." He studied me, probably wondering if I had finally lost my marbles.

"Just do it okay?" I walked as I normally would to the other side of the room and back to let him have a good look. "Well, do I?"

"I guess so. Yeah you do swing a little, but doesn't everyone?" He shrugged, giving it little to no thought. He rose from the bed and started to dress himself.

"I can't believe this!" I smacked my head repeatedly. _This is just a coincidence. This just happens to match up by chance. "_Hey Will, do you believe in witches, werewolves and warecats?" I asked him, my eyes frantic for something to contradict my suspicions.

"Well sure, I guess. I mean there hasn't been any immediate proof of them. But there hasn't been anything to disprove them either." He said casually.

"I know this sounds totally crazy, but..." I rambled about how Obaba had taken me to the garden, how she blew gold dust at me and how the moon had somehow transformed me into a large cat. William listened carefully, watching me as I intensely explained it all.

"So what you're basically saying is that over the course of two days, Obaba made you look into a magical fire, used some voodoo magic dust, and under the full moon you turned into a really big cat? ….. I'm going to need proof, then." William looked at me seriously, knowing that this was no joke.

"Well I looked up were-cat in the library and it says a ware-cat can go through two transformations. The full-cat form under the full moon, which happened to me last night, and the smaller form that apparently looks close to your average household cat. It said a ware-cat can transform at will… and if they're defensive or comfortable in surroundings they might reveal cat ears or a cat tail… But I don't know how to trigger any of that." I looked at him with worried eyes. "I don't know how to give you proof…"

"Try turning into a cat, then. If it says at will and you are what you're saying you are, then you should be able to do it. And you're pretty comfortable here, right? Reveal cat ears and a tail or whatever. Go ahead." He pointed to the carpet as if it was a simple matter.

"You don't just tell people to try to turn into cats!" I hit his head with the Mythology book I had been holding. "It doesn't work that way. Maybe if we run into a problem I might act on instinct. Come with me to the market. I might do something, so you should come with." I huffed at him, getting my coat.

* * *

**At the market…**

"This is so lame… Did I really come to the supermarket with you to watch you buy rice?" William dramatically sighed.

"Well… I don't know what would get it going, so you're just going to have to wait." I said, reaching out to grab a bag of apples. I was in the same alley where I had met William's mother Erimentha. I walked around the apple cart and passed by the fruit sellers.

"We're going to go get meat." I told him, leading the way to the other side of the market.

"Great, maybe you'll turn into a cat over fish or something." Will said sarcastically.

"Sure." I grabbed a few pounds of steak and found the fish. I peered at the salmon and then the tuna. I grabbed a few of them without saying a word. Surely Will won't mind. I turned around to face him only to find him talking to a man selling tobacco with closed eyes standing next to a woman in traditional Chinese clothing.

"It's the very best kind of drug, isn't it Ran Mao?" The man puffed on a pipe looking at the woman. _What a disgusting scent_. I grabbed Will and we made our way to the last area of the market. This area was full of curry from India. I inhaled the pepper, cursing under my breath. _My nose must have gotten much more sensitive_.

"Let's try some curry!" William gripped my hand, leading me to the curry with the strongest spices.

"Hello, young man. Would you like to try some curry made from my butler Agni?" A purple haired teen greeted Will warmly. I covered my nose, trying to avoid the suffocating smell.

"I'll try some." William spoke up, holding out a plastic bowl he had picked up from the front of the booth. The white-haired butler happily served him a bowl with a ladle.

"Would you like some as well, Young Miss?" I gagged a little, shaking my head fervently. _No thank-you_.

"How much is it?" I walked over to the booth, resisting the urge to clamp my nose with a clothespin. I sifted through my purse to find my nearly empty wallet.

"It is of no cost. We are doing this for the good citizens of England." The man said, placing the ladle back into the curry bowl.

"Well, then. Thank-you for the curry, Mister Agni." William waved a farewell, delighting in his spice-filled meal.

"Let's go already." I said, scampering away from the scent-filled market. _I think my noseholes are bleeding_. I frowned, placing a hand at the bottom of my nostrils to make sure that wasn't the case. I examined my glove to see if any blood had indeed come out of my nose, but there was none to be seen. _Thank Goodness_. I rubbed at my nose. _But it still hurt like hickety heck_.

"Let's take the long way today. Since I want to walk around with this curry for a little longer." William said, pulling me in a different direction. _That god-forsaken curry_. We walked along the path for a while until I stopped to dig into my purse to grab my scarf. After we stopped, I heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps. Then they stopped. I glanced behind us to find an empty alley.

"Is something the matter?" William looked at me curiously, glancing back to see what I was looking at.

"No, it's nothing." I shook my head. "I thought I heard footsteps following us."

"Oh… I thought that was just me…" Will gulped, suddenly becoming worried.

"I-I'm sure it's nothing. We should take a shortcut to get home quicker." I yanked him into a nearby alley, hoisting him onto me piggy-back style. "Better safe than sorry." I told him, dashing to and fro from the alleyways.

"You there!" The person whose familiar footsteps belonged to yelled. "You wouldn't happen to have contacted the Phantomhive Manor would you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said, with the same line I always give to strangers. "What do you want?" I set William down behind me and got into a protective stance.

"You must be the residents of Aldridge. The blond one must be the Earl. And you are?" He gestured at me, finger accusing.

"None of your business. Why are you following us?" I demanded, angry that he had the gall to ask my identity after tailing us for a good fifteen minutes.

"My name is Grell Sutcliffe and I'm not going to let anyone get to close to Bassy." He pulled out something similar to a chainsaw and directed it at Will.

"You first, and then the sassy one." He grinned, coming at him with full speed. I grabbed Will with determined eyes and bolted away from the fierce attack. I felt myself jump and for a second I felt a little light on my feet.

"Holy…" William looked down at the ground from the top of the building I'd just carried him on to. "_If you drop me_…" He began to threaten. His eyes suddenly filled with awe and I watched him with curiosity.

"What?" He pointed at the top of my head and then towards my lower half.

"Y-You have ears and a tail!" He sputtered, making me feel just as shocked. I couldn't revel in the thought for too long though because the red-headed man was right on our trail.

"Where do you think you're going?" He slashed his weapon, once again aiming for the golden-haired earl. "I'm not done with you yet!" I took off from the building, escaping his deadly blow in the blink of an eye.

"_Like hell I'll let you touch him_!" I hissed at him, moving faster from building to building.

"I don't think so… Your little legs can only take you so far, Missy." He swung at my ankles and I moved too slow. I felt a sharp blade sink into my leg and I quickly pulled it from my ankle with a gasp. The blood trickled down my foot and into my shoes as I ran to the only allies I had thought of going to. The Phantomhives.

* * *

**Will the two be able to escape the blows of the jealous reaper in time?**

**Find out in the next chapter of "His Butler, Parental Guardian"!**


	5. His Maid, Indignant

**Author's Note: **'Ello Fellow Readers! Its FuntomCandy here! This chapter is basically showing Raegan's stubborn side and Sebastian's reaction to it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: His Maid, Indignant**

Indignant- feeling, characterized by, or expressing strong displeasure at something considered unjust, offensive, or insulting

I ran quickly, slowly losing speed as the pressure on my ankle increased every step taken. '_I will not give up_.' I thought sourly, nearing the manor I had been looking for. I then knocked on the door and saw it was open. I dropped inside, William still in my arms and shut the door tersely.

"Thank goodness you're safe." I stroked William's head, only to feel more blood gushing from my sliced ankle. Soon after, I felt my knees buckle and I slowly faded out of consciousness.

* * *

**After Three Hours of Being Unconscious…**

"I would like to see Raegan! Let me see her!" I heard banging at a nearby door.

"Young Lord… She needs her rest. She'll never improve if she does not get enough rest." An unfamiliar voice said. I sat up from where I was laying and looked at my surroundings. My head pounded agonizingly.

"Oh you've finally awoken." The same voice said. I looked over to see a butler clad in black standing at the door.

"Raegan!" William ran in, seizing the opportunity to hug the last bit of life I had within me.

"Oww!" I hit him sharply on the head. "You don't suffocate injured people!" I told him, rubbing at my head sourly. I noticed there were no cat ears or cat tail. "Where are we…?" I asked him, many questions slowly piling up in my mind.

"Your ankle was bleeding all over the place and this shady butler had to heal you!" He all of a sudden stooped down near the bed, lowering his voice. "I couldn't hide your cat ears or tail… But they haven't mentioned anything about it as of yet…"

"They probably thought they were seeing things." I told him assuredly, even though I sensed that probably wasn't the case. "_Who the hell is Bassy_?" I groaned. I inclined my head to see an irritated butler cleansing his hands.

"That would be me…. Your new parent guardian." He said stiffly. I watched him with narrowed eyes.

"_Whaaat?! The shady butler? No waaaay!_" I furrowed my brows in frustration. I thought about the jealous Grell who had nearly sawed off my ankle. "Why would I want to get close to bizarre man?" I grouched, slightly peeved that the man who had come after us had been following us with a vengeance for only this strange butler. "Your boyfriend was so rude." I felt my ankle with a grunt. "_Why did he have a chainsaw_?" I mumbled to myself, feeling my canine teeth dig into my lower lip as I spoke.

"He is nothis boyfriend. He is a disturbing grim reaper who has been infatuated with Sebastian for a long time." A small boy came in, chuckling to himself. "How are you feeling, Raegan?" He asked me, looking completely uninterested.

"_Like you care._" I griped, getting up from the bed and making my way to the door. "What kind of tea do you have here?" I walked to the kitchen, stumbling every which way. _Stupid ankle_.

"Miss Raegan, I don't think it would be wise to walk around on your injured ankle." The butler advised me as I examined their selection of tea. I smelled some tuna and I followed the scent. I opened the can and emptied it in my mouth.

"You do know that's raw tuna, right?" The butler watched me amusedly.

"Yeah, so?" I looked for another, my stomach grumbling. "_Is there any more_?"

He pulled out a couple and I snatched them greedily. Eating them all, I licked them clean and then promptly asked where the garbage can was.

He pointed down the hall and I carefully walked over and threw it away. I heard a meow and tilted my head.

"Is that a cat I just heard?" I followed the noises only to be closed off by the butler.

"Bassy, dearest. Part the way." I tried to get around him, but to no avail.

"_It's Sebastian_. 'Bassy' is just a disgusting nickname given to me by that vermin Grell. And sorry, you must be mistaken. There are no cats in this manor." He said with a close-eyed smile.

"You're lying through your teeth." I narrowed my eyes at him, when another scent filled my nostrils. "Move." I stubbornly demanded, attempting to push my way past him.

He promptly picked me up and directed himself in the opposite direction. "Put me down right now!" I kicked and pounded at him, but he didn't budge a smidge. He seemed a little bit on edge though, sporting the same expression I had whenever I was sneaking a snack late at night and I didn't want William to know… "Hey Sebby, why don't you want me to see the cats?" I asked him, pausing my assault on his back and chest. He said nothing, only walking down the hallway in silence. "Ah I get it now. You must be _hiding_ them. Does Ciel not like cats?" I asked him, getting frustrated that he wasn't saying a word.

"Hey Sebby~" I whined, tugging at a strand of his hair annoyedly. "I'll tell Ciel that you're hiding a bunch of cats in there if you don't take me to see them!" I fastened myself onto him, expecting him to be angry. He remained perfectly calm and had not flinched at all. "Why do you gotta be so _damn quiet_! Meanie! I don't want to be carried by you anymore!" I began hammering again at his upper torso. "You're so uncaring!" He seemed to be slightly annoyed that I was yelling, being so close to his ears and all.

I aim to aggravate people and it was so frustrating that I couldn't provoke this indifferent butler. I have to go for dirty tactics now. Being involved with criminals before working with Will had its perks. I adjusted myself on his shoulder and got into escape position. I swung back my leg and shot my foot forward, having one goal in my mind. _Hit him where the sun don't shine_.

I hit the target and his grip had loosened just enough for me to escape. I bolted away, making sure I knew exactly where I was going. "Ciel!" I called out, hurrying through the hallways. "Guess what, Ciel!" I heard a faint noise coming from behind me that made me hasten my pace on instinct. I felt more movement following me. "Don't tell me he caught up to-" I suddenly felt hands appear at both my sides, pulling me to a sudden halt.

"_To think you'd use such underhanded tactics, Miss Raegan_." I stiffened. I was like an animal in a trap. I struggled in his grasp and prepared to yell for Ciel, but he clamped his hand around my mouth and clasped onto me so I couldn't bolt away. "_I was not expecting such low maneuvers_." I wriggled in his embrace and after a while, I finally gave up from exertion. "_Are you finished_?" He leered over me, his intimidating aura making me want to shrink away from his gaze.

I gulped and nodded my head in surrender. Perhaps dirty tactics were not the best idea to use… I slumped in his grip, allowing him to take me to wherever he wanted. We walked for a little until we came upon a large dining room.

"Ah there you are. You're late for afternoon tea." Ciel said, appearing surprised. "It's unusual that Sebastian was not punctual. "Was there a problem I should know about?" He raised his brow in question.

"None at all, Young Master." Sebastian said with a cheery grin. Making me shudder involuntarily. My smile was strained as I walked over to the table. I spread the napkin onto my lap and looked around the room. I saw William looking at me from the other side of the table with narrowed eyes. Of course, the earl could read me like an open book. I looked away from his piercing glare hurriedly. I'd surely be killed if I managed to slip up and mention the cats Sebastian had been hiding to Will. I poured myself some tea and looked at it guardedly. There seemed to be no poison of any sort, but I suspicion there was some inside of it.

"You don't seem to be having any tea. Are you feeling well, Madame?" Sebastian's fierce stare bore into me as he served me a biscuit. "I prepared some Assam Tea especially for this afternoon. He feigned innocence, pretending to look hurt.

"W-Well I've always drank my tea with milk…" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, wanting to leave the table. I don't think I could eat anything if I tried, Sebastian sporting such frightening faces and such.

"Ah, we have some milk in the fridge." Ciel said, dismissing Sebastian to go get some.

"I-It's not a problem. I'm not in the mood for tea anyways." I ignored the icy daggers boring into my back as I proceeded out of the room. I scurried into the room I had been placed in earlier, wanting to bury myself into a tomb. It's my own fault I have a death wish… I looked out the window from where I had plopped myself onto the bed. What a beautiful garden. I bitterly recalled the last time I was in a garden. _Nothing good comes from little old women_.

I opened the window to let in the fragrance of the flowers. I inhaled the soothing scent of the blooming plants and felt relaxed, almost forgetting the fact there was a menacing butler who was out to get her for almost revealing his secret hideaway of kittens to his master. I staggered out of the room, the pain of my ankle returning to me. I had forgotten all about it when I had run from Sebastian. I think I'd made it worse. I walked towards the garden door and opened it, my nose once again greeted by the fresh smell of the flowers. I hummed, skipping into the garden as best I could with my ankle and sat down on a patch of grass.

"Hello, Miss Reagan! Are you feeling better? I heard you were injured."" I was greeted by a boy with blonde hair and red hairpins.

"Oh hello. My ankle feels much better now." I uttered, surprised to find someone with such a kind atmosphere in this accursed mansion.

"I'm Finny. I'm the gardener here." He reached out his hand. I took it, standing up from where I'd been previously sitting. "Would you like a tour of the garden?" He smiled.

"E-Eh, no… I wouldn't want to trouble you." I said, trying to decline his offer so I could find a place to hide from Sebastian before afternoon tea.

"It would be no trouble at all!" He grabbed my hand, eagerly pointing out the different types of flora. They looked gorgeous underneath the night sky. I watched him, completely confused by all of the names, but delighted none-the-less.

What a sweet person. I thought to myself, comparing him to the beast-like butler who had nearly slain me where I'd stood. I was again reminded he was out to get me and began to look for a place to disappear into, should I ever need to hide from Sebastian. I looked around and much to my dismay, there was no such place. Instead I found a rather large dog who sat in the middle of a large field of grass.

"…And this is our dog Pluto!" Finny said, looking at the dog with joy. However my expression was much less joyous. I had never really liked dogs and now I held a deep distate for them. Going near that dog seemed all but pleasant.

"Dogs really… Aren't my thing…" I managed, keeping distance from the manor pet.

"He won't hurt you. He's really sweet and friendly!" He said, playing with the animal. The dog inclined its head and smelled the air. It turned to me, snarling. It _knows_. I shifted my stance, rotating myself so I was in the direction of the door. Running at inhuman speed, I realized my cat ears and tail had appeared. Not that I minded, but other people might ask questions. I focused on getting to the door, putting that issue aside for later. I got to the door and yanked on the handle. Locked! I looked inside to find a smiling Sebastian dangling the key in front of me in mockery.

"Sebastian let me in right now!" I demanded, pulling on the door handle furiously. "Sebastian! I'll tell Ciel about the cats!" I banged on it some more.

"I apologize the Young Master is currently out on business with William. They won't be back until late tomorrow evening." Sebastian stated, smirking slyly.

"Sebastian!" I yelled. _That bastard_!

"I will only open the door if you say 'Please forgive this foolish girl, o, great Sebastian.'" He grinned at me, jingling the keys.

"Like hell I'd ever say that!" I roared, turning around to face my impending doom. If I didn't do something quick, I'd become a Scooby snack. I darted in the opposite direction of the dog, who was becoming nearer by the second. _Oh god_… I booked it to a tree and looked to the stars in the sky. _Well, if worst comes to worst, cats do have nine lives right? __**…Wait what am I thinking?!**_

I scurried up a large oak tree and looked down at the barking dog with a fright. _This isn't just any dog… he must be a demon dog! _I heaved myself onto the highest possible branch and watched the dog howl at me in frustration. _Good, at least he can't climb trees_. I looked at him once more, confused as to why he wasn't spewing fire yet.

"Pluto!" I heard Finny yelling from quite a distance away. _Just how far had I run?_

"Tell it to go away!" I pointed at the creature below me that was intent on making me its evening snack. The boy grabbed hold of his collar trying to get him to back away from the tree, but to no avail.

"I don't think I can control it, Miss! Sebastian is the only one with any influence over him!" He told me.

"Why isn't he doing anything?!" I shouted at him, painfully aware that he was the person accountable for the dog's attack. "**SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR GUILTY ASS OVER HERE I WILL MAKE SURE WHEN CIEL GETS BACK, YOU'LL BE SAUTÉED ON A STICK!**" I grabbed a branch and swung it, aiming right for the dog's head. I looked down and was happy to find it was lying unconscious with a growing bump on its head.

_Now, to beat the pulp out of Sebastian… _I walked to the door and picked up a rock. "**YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS BEFORE I BREAK THE FUCKING DOOR!**" I counted, my patience dwindling down to nothing. He appeared, opening the door with the key he had been jingling in front of me only moments before.

"Whatever is the problem, Miss Raegan?" He asked faking innocence.

"**WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?!**" I grabbed the cuff of his shirt with my hands, "**YOU ARE THE PROBLEM!**" I stomped off, still seething at the fact that he had done nothing to help even though he could have easily done so and had watched with such a pleasant face. I have never wanted to hurt someone so badly.

I walked over to my room without eating dinner, my appetite long gone. I searched the closet to find a suitable nightgown and changed into it irritably. _I will strangle him in the morning. _I thought to myself, bringing up the covers of the bed so I could get in. I haven't been this angry in the past thirteen years! I tossed and turned in my bed, until I finally fell asleep, my hair sprawled about the bed and two red eyes watching me from the window.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

"How amusing…" I pushed away a strand of her hair and watched her cute kitten facial expressions as she slept the night away.

* * *

**How will Raegan act towards Sebastian after this?**

**Find out in the next chapter of "His Butler, Parental Guardian"!**


End file.
